The Daliga Oligarchy
The Invitican Empire is the post-emergence period of the Invitican Civilization, characterised by their democratic-monarchy and large territorial holdings in central Aventus. History The aeon-long Peace of the Four, which preceded the emergence, had been weakened and subverted through several civil wars among the clans and tribes of Daliga, the Great Wood, the Hissing Peaks and the now-lost Sunken Garden. The White Emergence is attributed to the loss of the Peace, with the building of Invitica and the subsequent wars (The Age of False Dawn). The Invitican expansion began in the days after the False Dawn and has reached its glory age, pressing out in all directions, claiming more territory yearly with little to no difficulty. Because of the Empire's vast extent and endurance, the institutions and culture of Invitica have had a profound influence on the development of language, religion, architecture, philosophy, law, and forms of government in Aventus, particularly Daliga, and by means of Daliga’s trade throughout the rest of the Undiscovered World. In the late years of the Age of Eiollo, The High Voice established the practice of dividing authority between the families as rotating co-emperors (known as the Five Families) in order to better secure the vast territory, putting an end to the Crisis of the Noon. During the following decades, the rotation of the Five Families was worked out through the process known as the Wars of the Flowers. The Five Families The primary government of Invitica, The Five Families are renowned through Aventus as expansionists with Empirical desires.The title 'Five Families' is a misnomer; there are only four families and one Invai True Order, a religious organization that oversees the Families and stands as the First of Families. They preside over the rotation of leadership, and because of this, cannot hold the seat of Emperor (See Mellitas Challou for the new government structure). Imperial Rotation and Political Bloodlines Overseen by the Invai True Order (Specifically the Voice of High and the Nehvia Choir), the Five Families rotate their rulership over the Empire. As decided in the War of the Flowers, Starting with the Davai, followed by the Zarai, the Ekurai and the Barai. The cycle starts with the Married Pair; the heir of the former Lord and the heir of the upcoming. Starting from the end of the War of the Flowers, the cycle has gone thusly. Davai --> Davai + Zarai --> Zarai --> Zarai + Ekurai --> Ekurai --> Ekurai + Barai --> Barai --> Barai + Davai There have been some notable snags in the cycle of succession, generally from impotent or infertile rulers; in this case, one or both of the Imperfect Hybrids related to the Pure Families will be forced to create a 'conditionally legitimate' heir. Challou The First of Families Often considered the First Of Families, The True Order and their leadership, the Clergy of the Nehvia Choir is not a bloodline. Noblility and commoners alike may join the order, and rise to preeminence if their faith is strong and their resolve unbreakable. Led by the Voice of High, they stand back from political matters and enhance the spiritual aspects of the royalty, lending their voice to the Emperor's to give credence when necessary. The Davai (Laroux and Ashtar) The Second Family, the first to be taken in and the purest house, the Laroux family is the Main House of the Davai Powers, supported by the Ashtar (an Imperfect Hybrid family). Specializing in the trade and bureaucratic practices of the Empire, the Laroux often rule emotionlessly, their Cycles characterized by precise reading of laws and delegation of Royal Powers. In the Waxing Stage of their Rule, they tend to make their part minimal, preferring to minimalize their effect with their Barai Lords. At the Height of their Power, they aim for perfect fairness at all costs.Waning, Davai leaders tend towards lavish proclamations and total rule as they feel their influence slipping. The Zarai (Desmarais and Mazuraki) The Third of the Families, the Zarai are acutely aware of their place beside that of the Davai; because of this, their rule is often the most memorable and scarring to Invitica. The most tenacious against the Invai magics, they were crushed with the help of the Davai. In turn, they are demure to their 'betters' in the Davai families and utterly sadistic to the Challou and Hekeur. They focus on the wealth and internal politics of the nobility of the Five Families, often micromanaging and taxing the lower classes. Waxing, the Zarai are sycophantic and fawning, bowing before the Davai and supporting their agenda. However, their true nature reveals itself in their Hight of Power, where their dictatorial style and unconditional power needs emerge. Waning, the Zarai try to belittle the Ekurai as much as they can, causing genuine harm to them and their house while bleeding the commoners dry of funds. The Ekurai (Challou and Hekeur) The Fourth Family, the Ekurai were bested by the might of the Zarai forces backed by the magic of the Davai, and never much took to bowing. From barbarian tribes, the Ekurai lead the armies of Invitica and spend very little time within the cities borders, preferring freedom and the wildness of their ancestral home. Waxing, the Ekurai are often away from their duties, avoiding the Zarai as much as possible. When forced to remain by their consort's side, they are reticent, sullen, and often surly. Their laws are spiteful and often directed at their fellow nobility. In the Height of their Power, Ekurai are strangely noble and honorbound, breaking the law if they feel it to be too strict for the situation. Brilliant warleaders, it is during Ekurai leadership that borders expand the furthest for Invitica. Waning, though, Ekurai jostle for position with their Barai counterparts, focusing on internal rankings and forgetting all about their previous glories. The Barai (Lefevre and Allonsyes) The final family taken into the fold, the Barai willingly bowed when they saw the overwhelming force of the Invai armies. Like oxen to yolk, they are the powerhouses in Invitican politics, if only for their numbers alone. The most prolific of the Families, the Barai tend to matters of colonization and domestics, the logistical masterminds behind feeding a city and a standing army. When Waxing, the Barai butt heads with their consorts in the Ekurai, jovially fighting for power without malice. They have the funds to back their gambits, and often they enter their Height of Power in good spirits. However, the work of the day to day wears the Barai down, and more often than not, they slack and allow things to fall into disrepair. This ultimately makes the rise of the Davai seem perfectly times, and the cycle continues on. Geography Situated in the center of the continent, Invitica is a vast, white city surrounded by farmlands and feathering out into the northern mountains, the eastern wetlands, the southern seas and the western forest. FOR LATER